


Our Place in History

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: She really can't help but ask the important questions.





	Our Place in History

           

                “I feel like, if someone doesn’t end up tied to the chandelier with a ball gag in their mouth, we’ll be letting down history!”  Y/N stated. 

                Sam had stopped mid-stride, while Dean completely sprayed coffee over the books in front of him.  She smiled, she certainly had the brother’s attention now. 

                “What?!  I’m just saying that, seriously, do you think, with all the twisted things we’ve seen and done-- that we aren’t severely warped?”  She looked at one brother, then the other.    

                “Speak for yourself.”  Sam huffed and continued on, carrying his duffle bag towards the garage where he was packing the Impala for the next case.

                Plopping into the chair next to Dean, “Do YOU really think that all the Men of Letters did was just sit around, paying chess, sucking whiskey, and looking down their noses over those obnoxious pipes?  All the while just waiting for Satan to knock?”

                Absently mopping coffee from his copy of “The A to Z of Necromancy,” he looked over his shoulder at her.  “Why do you have to say stuff like that?”  He growled.

                “Does it embarrass you?”  She began to blush.  Wondering if she’d finally said the wrong thing to the unshakable Dean Winchester. 

                “No, it gives me a raging hard-on and now I have to go sit in the car with Sam for three days!”

                Her heart stopped.  That was nowhere near the list of top responses she was expecting.  It was, however, in the top three things she hoped he’d say. 

                “I can still come along.”  She offered. 

                “No.”  He snapped the book shut and stuffed it away.  “We need you here in case Feathers shows up.  He hasn’t been answering my prayers.”

                “Well not if you keep calling him “Feathers.””  She smirked. 

                “In any case,” Dean looked down at her, “We need you to keep him here until we get back.”

                “How am I supposed to do that?”

                Dean had moved behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, massaging gently.  He rarely touched her, the contact lit them both on fire.  How they hadn’t acted on their desires confounded and sometimes frustrated everyone, truth be told.  He bent down, his lips brushing her earlobe, “Show him your ball gag.”

                Her laugh burst out of her chest before she had a chance to stop it.  He left her and strode after his brother.  “I kinda wish you were staying.”  She called.

                “I know.”  He called back.  “Seems like things are about to get interesting.”


End file.
